


Got Me On My Tiptoes

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero Kink, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Louis and Harry are celebrating their one year anniversary... and reminiscing about the first day they met.





	Got Me On My Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilarry13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/gifts).



> Hilarry13, thanks for the fun prompts! I really hope you like this!
> 
> Thank you so much to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com), [myownsparknow](http://www.myownsparknow.tumblr.com) and [FullOnLarrie](http://www.fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for letting me talk through all of this and letting me share my outline and generally having fun with me as I wrote it. 
> 
> And to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) especially for always being the best beta. love ya! xx
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**

Louis hit play on the ‘One Year of Amazing Sex’ playlist he had created for the night, then turned and did a little shoulder shimmy. His boyfriend, Harry, groaned from where he was sitting naked on the bed with his back against the headboard. “Can’t believe you made a whole playlist on top of everything else, baby,” Harry said while slowly running his fingers up and down his own cock. 

Louis had never celebrated one whole year with a boyfriend before and was determined to make it the very best anniversary in the whole history of the universe. So he had made a picnic lunch and bought Harry flowers and surprised him with tickets to go see one of his favorite bands over the summer, along with a promise that Louis would go with him, which meant they’d see each other at least once during the summer months. 

But Louis was really excited about the time and effort he had put into the sex playlist, and more importantly, the sex he was going to have with his favorite person ever to said playlist. 

He started to strip then, slowly rocking his hips back and forth as he thumbed open the button of his jeans and unzipped his zipper. He turned around and slid the denim over his ass, giving Harry a great view of the red mesh boxers that were tight and transparent against him. The bright blue piping along the edges complimented his skin perfectly. And as he bent over to pull the jeans off the rest of the way he heard Harry whimper. 

“Love your ass so much, baby.” 

“Yeah?” Louis teased. “What do you like best about it?”

“Love to touch it, to feel that smooth, smooth skin under my fingertips. Love to bite it, to feel the muscles contract under my tongue. Love licking you out. Could eat your ass for days.”

Louis stood back up, but kept his back to Harry as he reached behind his neck with both hands and lifted his plain white tee up and off his torso. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and gave Harry a sultry pucker of his lips. Then he faced Harry and ran his hands down his chest, still popping his hips occasionally to the beat of the music. 

It was a damn good playlist. 

He sashayed the few steps to the bed and then crawled over to sit on Harry’s thighs, with his legs on either side of Harry’s outstretched ones. He placed his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders, rubbed down his thick biceps, gently fingered over his forearms, then held Harry’s hands as he tilted forward a bit to press his lips to Harry’s. He worked his hips in tiny circles, grinding against Harry’s hard dick, as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue out and easing into Harry’s mouth, tasting the cinnamon gum that Harry habitually chewed.

“’S been a pretty awesome year, huh?” Louis asked when he finally pulled away, lips tingling and ready to move on with the rest of his planned activities. 

“Best year of my life.” Harry chuckled a bit as he hid his face in the crook of Louis’ neck and inhaled deeply. He always told Louis how much he loved his smell. “Thought I was the luckiest man on Earth when you started flirting with me in the library.”

“Excuse me?” Louis pulled away and then held Harry’s face between his palms, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. “That’s… that’s not how it happened at all.” 

Harry’s left eyebrow rose. “Yes. I was sitting there minding my own business and finishing my essay when you walked in, all perfect in your t-shirt with the arms cut off, and—”

Louis threw back his head and laughed. “That gross old tank? My go-to soccer shirt?”

“Shut it. You know how great it makes your arms look.” 

“Can’t believe that’s what made you start flirting with me.” He tweaked Harry’s nipples, then did it again for good measure, taking his time rubbing the hardened nubs between his fingers. 

“Nope.” Harry slid a hand up Louis’ back and supported the back of his head. Harry gave _amazing_ massages and Louis whimpered at the feeling of Harry working his fingers against Louis’ scalp. With no forewarning, Harry placed his other hand on Louis’ hip and managed to quickly flip him over onto his back. Then Harry, on hands and knees, boxed Louis into his space. 

“You flirted first,” Harry continued, as though flipping someone was as easy as turning a page. “You kept looking up at me, batting those eyelashes, smiling when you didn’t think I was looking.”

“I’m going to go on record to say that I kept looking at you because you were giving me that creepy stare and I wanted to make sure you didn’t have the element of surprise in case you decided to murder me.”

Harry lowered himself slowly, planking over Louis before peppering his face with kisses and settling gently on top of him. “Mmm, gonna murder you with my cock.” 

Louis snorted at Harry’s bravado and started giggling. After a moment Harry started giggling too. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“They don’t call it a monster cock for nothing,” Louis shrugged. Then let out another giggle.

“Oh my god, that’s the worst!” Harry buried his head in Louis’ neck again to stifle his laughter. One deep inhale though, and the laughter abruptly stopped. Harry let out a moan, then nosed down Louis’ neck until he stopped and licked the dip of Louis’ collarbone. A shiver ran through Louis at the sensation. Harry took Louis’ wrists and gently raised them above Louis’ head, pressing them against the headboard, then Harry moved lower, nosing at the soft tuft of hair under his armpit. 

Harry’s voice was muffled, but Louis could still make out the “Baby, you smell so good” that Harry pressed into his skin.

“Hm, that tickles.” Louis wiggled a bit to try and dislodge Harry. It didn’t quite tickle, but he didn’t share the same armpit kink that Harry did. Even though he knew how much Harry loved it, any extended time Harry spent there made Louis start to squirm.

“Har-ry,” Louis drew out the second syllable. 

“Fine. Fine.” Harry popped up and shifted his weight to the other side, giving Louis’ other armpit just a momentary nuzzle. Harry then sat up a bit. He scratched his nails gently down Louis’ chest, to the tiny swell of his belly, and ran a single finger along the top of the sheer underwear. 

“What do you say we take these off now?” Harry asked. 

They were actually cheap and itchy and Louis was so glad to be free of them. They were worth it for Harry’s reaction though. Louis nodded and lifted his hips so Harry could slide them down. 

Harry sat the very edge of the bed and seemed to be appraising Louis. Louis could feel himself getting warmer just from the intensity of Harry’s gaze, and was practically ready to combust. “What?” he asked, trying his hardest not to fidget. 

“Love looking at you,” Harry replied. “Like a work of art. Could stare at your body twenty-four seven.” Harry gently circled Louis’ foot. “Love having you laid out like this for me.” He kissed from the bony jut of Louis’ ankle all the way up one of his calves and held his other leg steady with the press of his arm. By the time he got to the thick meat of Louis’ thigh, he added teeth. He bit just softly enough not to hurt, then licked over the same spots. The difference in sensations was driving Louis wild and he was steadily getting harder under Harry’s attentions. 

Avoiding Louis’ cock, Harry turned his attention to Louis’ hips, biting a bit harder at the thin skin. With one hand, he skimmed across the very bottom of Louis’ stomach. “Could spend all night right here.” He tickled it a bit and Louis laughed, his abs contracting under Harry’s fingers. 

Harry finally lifted his head and Louis caught his eye. Harry’s pupils were blown and his cheeks were pink from the trail of rubbing and nuzzling up Louis’ body. If Harry weren’t holding him down, he’d want to flip him over and kiss him senseless. 

“This bit here…” Harry teased. He bit just under Louis’ belly button. “When I saw this, that’s when I knew I had to talk to you.”

“What?” Louis squawked. “What are you talking about? You do talk some shit.”

Harry shook his head. “You kept distracting me in class. It should be illegal how gorgeous you are.”

“Harry!” It wasn’t like this was first time Harry was showering him in compliments, far from it, but Louis still wasn’t quite used to being complimented from someone _he_ thought was worthy of all that praise and more. 

“Shush little one,” Harry said. “And then—”

“Hey!” Louis wasn’t _that_ little. “If it weren’t for those fucking boots we’d be about the same size.”

Harry let out a low laugh. “Whatever makes you feel better.” 

“I feel just fine, thank you very much.” Louis gave Harry the middle finger, but lost the upper hand a moment later when Harry darted forward and took the finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, and between that and the pulsing, tight sucks, Louis’ cock throbbed at the feeling. It was jealous and ready for action, and Harry was still ignoring it by teasing Louis everywhere else. 

“Okay, H, touch me. Need you to, ugh…” He bucked his hips—as much as he was able to, anyway—against Harry’s strong body. 

“What do you need, baby?”

“Need you to fuck me.”

Harry teased his tongue up Louis’ torso. He rolled one nipple tightly between his fingers and Louis’ back arched into the pain. 

“Too, too much, H. Gentle. Can you…” Louis lost his train of thought as Harry just barely grazed his fingers across Louis’ chest, dancing them around so he never quite knew where they’d be next. “Fuck that feels good.”

Harry ducked down to give Louis a deep, lingering kiss. They were rolling their hips against each other and the press of Harry’s solid, heavy cock against his was without a doubt one of the best feelings in the entire world. 

With a series of quick pecks, Harry brought the kiss to a close. “You want me to be gentle?” He softly tucked his fingers into Louis’ hair and then barely moved them in a tiny circular pattern. Louis moaned as a shiver ran down his spine. Harry adjusted a bit so he forced Louis’ legs wider and ever so slowly matched the circular pattern with his hips. “Want me to fuck you nice and slow? Tease you the whole time? Keep you right on edge until you’re begging me to fuck you hard like we both know you like?”

“Fuck, H, don’t know… can’t think straight with how good you feel.”

“Mhmm, is that right? How do I feel right now?”

Louis kissed him again. “Feels like you make me forget the rest of the world exists. Like it’s just us. A year ago I—well, you know I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you in class either. You were the best thing about that eight a.m. class. Probably never would’ve made it to class if I hadn’t seen you the first day. But, a year ago…” Louis collected his thoughts. An anniversary is the perfect time to be as soppy as he knew he was about to be. “But that day at the library something changed. The way we were looking at each other was like, charged. I knew that if I didn’t somehow talk to you, I’d regret it for the rest of my life.”

“Is that why you—”

“Stood up and strutted my stuff in front of you?” Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “Maybe.”

“Well it worked. I was really hoping you were trying to get my attention when you...” Harry shifted again so he was moving down Louis’ body and his face was back in front of Louis’ stomach. “When you raised your arms...” Louis did that as Harry spoke, elongating his torso. “And I saw this tiny sliver of perfectly tanned skin.” Harry blew a raspberry right above Louis’ patch of perfectly trimmed pubic hair. “Had to come right over and finally introduce myself.”

“Can’t believe you always fuck as slow as you tell stories.” Louis laughed as Harry blew another raspberry in retaliation. 

“You love my stories.”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“And you love the way I fuck.”

“That I do. It’d be awesome if we could do that sometime in the next century.”

Louis’ dick became super interested in the proceedings again, hardening under Harry and twitching to life. 

Harry must’ve noticed since he scooched down a bit more and then took Louis into his mouth. Louis moaned loudly at the wet heat surrounding his cock. He couldn’t help but to thread his fingers into Harry’s hair and tug slightly, not to alter what Harry was doing, but to help ground himself. 

Harry’s blow jobs were the best that Louis had ever received, and the whole year had actually been made substantially better based on nothing more than how often he got to be on the receiving end of Harry’s oral skills. Not to say that blow jobs were the only perk to dating Harry. Louis had quickly learned that Harry was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, made him laugh harder than anyone else he knew, and was so smart and driven that Louis was in awe of everything he accomplished in his free time. Basically, every single day he figured that he was the luckiest person on the face of the Earth since Harry seemed just as smitten with him. 

Harry kept slowly jacking him off while focusing his lips and tongue on the head, swirling and dipping and licking like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Louis groaned at a particularly rough suck. At some point, Harry was going to actually kill him with his tongue. 

“Harry.” Louis sucked in a deep breath, but Harry popped off and looked up at him. Louis wanted to come all over his spit-slick lips. “Mmm, no, fuck, don’t stop. Just feels so good.” Harry took him all the way down again, his sensitive head nudging the back of Harry’s mouth, and Louis clung tight to Harry’s hair again. 

Then Harry eased up on the blow job as he moved his hand toward Louis’ ass. He ran a soft finger down his perineum, teasing for a bit, before moving further south and circling his rim. 

“Hey, baby, can you pass me the lube?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” Louis turned to his side to rummage through their nightstand drawer. “Flavored or plain?”

“Up to you, isn’t it?”

Louis grabbed the plain. If he went for one of the flavors there was a very real possibility that he’d be face down, ass up for the foreseeable future having Harry eat him out. Which was always great, except Harry had been correct about Louis wanting a nice hard fuck and getting eaten out for hours beforehand wasn’t exactly what he was in the mood for. 

Harry squirted some out and the next thing Louis felt were slick fingers teasing his rim. After what felt like ages, Harry finally inserted two, not very far, then paused. 

“Hey, Lou?”

Louis didn’t like that tone. “Yeah, H.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Can you keep fingering me while you ask it?”

“Hmm, I think not.” Harry smirked. 

“You little shit. What?”

“Just curious, um, that day, at the library, was wondering if you really needed that book or if the whole thing was a ruse?”

Louis tried to rock down onto Harry’s fingers. “Seriously! Seriously? You’re choosing now to ask me this?”

“Yeah. Not so easy for you to change the subject.”

Louis groaned. “Oh my god.” 

Harry brought his fingers back out again and started teasing once more. 

“No! I hate you so much. No. I didn’t need that particular book, just thought, you know, I’d show off a bit, reaching up like that.” 

“So, um,”

“Jesus, Harry, fingers, please!”

“So, um, when I asked if you needed help reaching that top shelf and you snapped ‘I’m fine. I’m 5’9” which is not short, thank you very much’ you actually meant to say ‘Hi, I’m Louis. I actually don’t need a book at all I was just hoping you’d check out my curves if I leaned against the shelf like this.’”

“I hate you.”

“Pretty sure you love me.”

“I’d love you a lot more if you stuck your fingers back in me.”

Harry did as he was told. The two fingers slid back in easily and Harry set to work opening him up. 

“More, H, another one,” Louis begged, trying again to rock down and get Harry to hurry up. 

“I don’t know…” Harry said. He crooked his fingers in a way that made Louis see stars. “I gave in pretty easy back then. Assumed you weren’t actually interested or something. I think I might need to be a little more persistent these days.”

“Oh my god. I know, you’re the nicest person to ever exist. You said okay and you backed away with this smile on your face, like you weren’t even offended. Thought you were going to walk away and I’d never see you again.”

Harry laughed. “Really?” He gave in and finally another finger entered with the other two. “Is that why you started to climb?”

 _“Ah, ah, ah!”_ Harry was keeping some pressure on his prostate and Louis couldn’t think straight. “Don’t think it quite happened that way. How many boyfriends have you met at the library?”

Harry leaned up and gave Louis a kiss. “Just you, baby.” Then he started to pull his fingers out. 

“No, no, please don’t stop.” Louis reached down and grabbed Harry’s wrist. 

“We might have to take a quick break to have a history lesson. You did, in fact, start to climb the library shelf when you couldn’t reach—what I’ve learned today was—an unnecessary book.”

“Climb,” Louis scoffed. “You make it sound like I was scaling a mountain. I think the more accurate term would be ‘stepped on.’ I stepped on the shelving unit to reach that book—”

“The one you didn’t need…”

“Yes, the one I didn’t need.”

“And tell me again why.”

“Because we had already had our last class! I was there writing that stupid final paper and you and your beautiful face came over and actually spoke to me, like a well-adjusted human, and I freaked out and was mean to you and I definitely thought I lost my only chance. So, like, climbing the thing and proving to you I could get the book was going to be my redemption.”

“Climbing.”

“Shut up.”

Harry slid his fingers back in again. “You ready? Or need some more?”

“I’m ready. C’mon, c’mon.”

Louis patted around the bed until he found the lube and passed it over to Harry. 

“How do you—”

“Like this, want to see you.” 

“K, can you, like…” Harry pushed Louis’ legs back and bit and had Louis grip his knees. After lubing himself up, Harry moved forward and slowly inched into Louis. “You okay?”

“Feels so good. Always so amazing.”

Louis gripped his legs tighter as Harry pulled out torturously slow before pushing back in. He continued at slowest pace known to man, driving Louis crazy. 

“H, come on, H, know you can give it to me better than that.” Louis hadn’t dressed up in those see-through stripper boxers for Harry to make sweet, sweet love to him. 

“Yeah, could probably do that.” 

“But?”

“But first I want you to finish the story.”

“Really, Harry? You’re balls deep in me, can’t we hash out the details later?”

“Could… but...” Harry swiveled his hips and Louis couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Harry gave him a little smirk. Louis figured it couldn’t hurt to try and distract Harry from his mission. He pulled Harry into a kiss, rolling his own hips a few times, and it worked for a bit, Harry rocked into him a little bit faster and dug his thumbs into where he was holding Louis’ thighs.

It worked until Harry suddenly stilled. “What was that you were saying about redemption?”

“It worked, yeah?” Louis rolled his hips in one last attempt to get Harry to drop it. “Here we are, a whole year later, and you’re still in my bed.”

“I suppose it did work, long term.” Harry started to pull out again. “How’d it go in the short term?”

“You were there,” Louis mumbled.

“Mhmm. Sure was. You know, I could tell you how I remember it.”

“Or you could keep fucking me.”

“Could do both.” Harry pushed back in so slowly. He must’ve known what he was doing to Louis. “So I started to walk away, and then you started to climb the shelf, and it’s a good thing that I couldn’t stop staring at this fucking incredible body of yours, because obviously it wasn’t a climbing wall and obviously it was going to fall over.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It was pretty sturdy.” 

“Was it though?”

“I mean, it definitely wouldn’t have fallen over if you and your uncoordinated limbs hadn’t been weirdly hovering. If you hadn’t knocked it over—”

“I wasn’t anywhere close to it!”

“You were! You were close enough to it that you saved me from being crushed. I swear, my life flashed before my eyes. But you definitely knocked it over. I was fine before that.”

Harry circled his hips before pulling out and pushing back in again. He did a few times, marking up Louis’ neck while he worked. Louis whimpered below him, already feeling his orgasm start to build. Harry looked deep in Louis’ eyes, then gave a chaste peck to his lips. 

“I thought it was going to squash you like a bug. Scariest moment of my life,” Harry said. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I wasn’t going to be squashed like a bug. I would’ve been fine.”

“So fine that your life flashed before your eyes?”

“Whatever. Even though I’m pretty sure it was your fault, but, the way you saved me was pretty heroic.”

Harry moaned loudly and started snapping his hips. “Yeah? You thought I was heroic?”

“Mmm…” Louis was sweating from the sudden exertion of Harry fucking him properly. “This a thing of yours? Hero kink?” Louis sighed dramatically. “My hero!”

Harry pounded into Louis with the vigor Louis was looking for. It felt so good, being taken like that, and Louis got lost in the feeling. He dragged his nails down Harry’s back, then held tight as Harry thrust into him faster and faster. He was right on the cusp of his orgasm, his balls drawn tight, and Louis reached down between them and worked himself hard and fast and he was coming, flying over the edge, and clamping down hard around Harry. 

Louis was still coming down from his high when after a few more thrusts until Harry was coming too, pulsing and jerking against Louis’ body. 

“Mmm, baby.” Harry nuzzled against Louis’ neck. “Always make me feel so good.”

Louis giggled. “Well it’s the least I can do for,” he pitched his voice higher, “my hero.”

Harry groaned. “Oh my god. Let’s never mention that again.”

“What? You getting off on being my big, strong hero?”

“Yes, exactly, that.”

They softly kissed as they caught their breaths. The first few songs on the playlist had already played twice. “Ugh, don’t want to move,” Louis said. 

Harry shrugged and held Louis tighter. “Don’t see why you have to.”

“Was going to turn it off…” Louis said with an ineffectual hand motion. 

“Nah, it’s a really good mix. I want to listen again, this time when I can actually concentrate on it.”

Louis huffed out a content breath. He really did have all he needed, a comfy bed, his hot boyfriend, and some great tunes. “Happy Anniversary, Love.”

Harry kissed his temple. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/166390061143/louandhazaf-title-got-me-on-my-tiptoes-author)


End file.
